


Mama Rhodes Knows Best (and possibly everything)

by The_Kinky_Pet



Series: Stories in the Power & Paradox Universe [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 14:58:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4611042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Kinky_Pet/pseuds/The_Kinky_Pet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhodey and his mom have a little chat.</p><p>(Because there can never be enough Mrs. Rhodes.  This takes place in chapter 45, before Rhodey calls Steve in the other out-take.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mama Rhodes Knows Best (and possibly everything)

“Hey, mom?” Rhodey said, pocketing his cell phone and wandering into the living room.

“Yes, dear?”

She was working on her cross-stitching, settled comfortably into her new armchair from CB2, the one Tony’d gotten her after she rejected his Ferrari.

Rhodey took a moment to savor the anticipation. He’d relayed lots of news about Tony over the years—Tones was still shy about calling mom up himself—and far too often the news was bad.

“Just got off the phone with Tony,” he said with a big grin. “He’s got news: he’s started seeing someone.”

Mom moved to the next section of her cross-stitch and said, without looking up, “That’s nice, dear. Did Captain Rogers finally get up the nerve to ask him out again?”

Rhodey’s mouth dropped open. He must have made a little noise, because mom looked up and tsked at him.

“That’s a very undignified look for you, James. Close your mouth; you’ll start catching flies.” Rhodey snapped his mouth shut.

Mom shook her head. “Don’t tell me you didn’t notice that yourself. Poor man couldn’t have been more obvious.”

“I mean,” Rhodey said, “I thought Steve had a bit of a crush on Tones, but I didn’t know all that!” Rhodey huffed. “Of course, you’re right. Tones told me the whole thing. How’d you know that Steve’d already asked and gotten turned down?”

Mom shook her head at him again.

“Steven Rogers spent Thanksgiving looking at Tony like he’d hung the moon and stars, then taught them how to shine. And then he’d look away like a kicked puppy. He doesn’t strike me as the type not to act on his feelings, so I figured Tony’d already turned him down.” She shrugged and he half expected her to add, “ _Elementary_.”

“Right,” Rhodey said with a bit of a frown, still not sure how she’d known.

“Sweetheart, when you get to be my age you’ll recognize the signs.” She reached into her basket for some red thread. “But I’m glad Tony said yes. The Captain might be just what Tony needs.”

“And Tony’ll be good for Steve too.”

“That goes without saying. Maybe you should give him a call, dear?”

“Steve? Yeah. Yeah, good idea. I’ll give him a call.”

“Dear boys,” she said, looking a little sad. “Won’t be easy for them.” She paused in her stitching for a melancholy moment, then sort of shook it off saying, “Well, I’ll keep them in my prayers, for a happy union.” She tied off a knot on her project. “It’d be nice to see Tony happily settled at last.”

Rhodey found himself at a loss for words. (They never talked about it—what would be the use?—but he knew mom was still sorry not to have Tony as her son-in-law.)

“Before you call Captain Rogers, would you turn on the oven for me, dear? Better pre-heat it to 375; I’m making meatloaf soon.”

“Sure thing.” Rhodey kissed his mom on the cheek. Her locket caught the light, the golden heart-shaped one she loved best.

(Mom had a whole collection of lockets—some from Tony, some from Rhodey—and they all had the same pictures of men in uniform: one of her son and one of her husband, taken just a few months before he’d been shot down outside Saigon. Rhodey’d been three.)

“And remind Benji to practice the violin, would you? He’s never going to get better if he doesn’t develop some discipline.”

Rhodey nodded. “On it. Oven, violin, calling Captain America.”

Rhodey smiled and turned to go, then paused. “You’re the best. You know that, right, mom?”

“Oh, you go on,” mom said with a little snort, waving the praise away. (Predictable.)

“Love you, mom.”

“I love you too, dear. Now, scoot. Oven’s not gonna turn itself on.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! I was missing Mrs. Rhodes--this is the result. I swear I'm still working on chapter 46 though!


End file.
